Systems for displaying merchandise in retail stores are well known. In one type of display system, a rod projecting from a support has a "hook" at the free end of the rod. The rod is angled downward from the support towards the aisle of the store Typically, the merchandise is contained in a package which has a hole in it near its top end. The merchandise is stocked on the rod by passing the hole in the packaging over the hook and then pushing the merchandise up the rod. When a consumer desires to purchase the merchandise, they grasp the front-most piece of merchandise and remove it from the rod by pulling the packaging off of the hook. Other pieces of merchandise will then gravity-feed down the rod towards the hook. The hook prevents these other pieces of merchandise from falling off of the rod.
A problem with such gravity feed rod and hook merchandise display systems is that there is no provision for preventing the merchandise from swinging about the rod from side to side or front to back. This swinging of the merchandise about the rod can occur when a piece of merchandise is removed from the hook. Such merchandise swinging does not provide a very professional and attractive presentation of the merchandise in the eyes of the consumer.